bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
GinaMarie Zimmerman
|nickname= GM Gemz |Season=15 (US) |Place=2nd |Votes=0 |Votestowin=2 |Alliances= The Blonde-Tourage The Exterminators |Loyalties= Aaryn Gries Nick Uhas Andy Herren Spencer Clawson Kaitlin Barnaby Judd Daugherty |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 6 & 10) |Nominations= 4 (Week 4, Days 77, 78 & Week 12) |Vetos= 0 |Days=90 |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Runner-Up |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = GinaMarieZ |birthdate = |hometown = Staten Island, NY|occupation = Pageant Coordinator|Currently1 = Runner-Up|InstagramUserName = ginamariez|FacebookUserName = OfficialGinaMarieZ}} was the runner-up of Big Brother 15. GinaMarie quickly aligned herself with Aaryn, and they became infamous for their "mean girl" acts. GinaMarie was often made fun of for her inability to pronounce certain words because of her New York accent and for her strange obsession with fellow HouseGuest, Nick. She often fought with many other HouseGuests during the season. After Aaryn's eviction, GinaMarie joined The Exterminators, which allowed her to survive until the Final Two, where she lost in the final vote of 7–2. Biography Retrieved by CBS.com Name: GinaMarie Zimmerman Age: 32 Hometown: Brooklyn, N.Y. Living: Staten Island, N.Y. Occupation: Pageant Coordinator Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Crazy, sexy and cool. Favorite Activities: My favorite activities are singing, dancing, modeling, sports and hanging with my friends and family. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Waiting for the bathroom. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Just be me, make friends and try to be smart. What are you afraid of? I would be afraid of aliens if they ever exist, and if I ever see one, I would probably s**t my pants. Those movies scare me. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? One of my biggest accomplishments is when I won the Grand Supreme overall pageant title. It took me over six years to win. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Everything happens for a reason. What would you take into the house and why? I would take my grand supreme pageant crown, makeup, and clothes. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I would use my personality and popularity to be in the spotlight and make me a household name.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214678/ Big Brother 15 On Week 1, GinaMarie formed close bonds with Nick Uhas, Aaryn Gries and Kaitlin Barnaby. She voted to evict Elissa Slater along with her allies and was shocked when David Girton was evicted instead. On Week 2, GinaMarie became safe when Aaryn became the HoH and nominated Elissa and Helen Kim. GinaMarie began to develop feelings for Nick and voted to keep him safe when Elissa nominated him using her MVP, evicting Elissa instead. GinaMarie was devastated when Nick was evicted instead of Elissa and unleashed a big rant against her fellow houseguests. GinaMarie managed to survive nomination in Week Three. However, her allies Aaryn and Kaitlin became nominated with Jeremy McGuire. GinaMarie voted to evict Jeremy along with the rest of the house. On Week 4, GinaMarie allied with Kaitlin, Howard Overby, Spencer Clawson and Judd Daugherty however the alliance was short lived when Judd exposed them to the other houseguests. GinaMarie was chosen by America to face eviction alongside her only remaining allies in the game Aaryn and Kaitlin. She remained unaware, however, that America chose her. GinaMarie and Aaryn survived eviction while Kaitlin became evicted. On Week 5, GinaMarie became safe again when Aaryn became the HoH, and she voted to evict Howard along with the rest of the house. On Week 6, GinaMarie won her first HoH competition, 'Bull In A China Shop.' GinaMarie targeted her rival Candice Stewart and nominated her alongside Jessie Kowalski after Jessie became a target of the house. When Jessie became the PoV holder, GinaMarie considered renominating Elissa. However, she decided not to after talking to Helen and nominated Spencer instead. Candice was then evicted that week and clashed with GinaMarie during her eviction. At the double eviction that night, GinaMarie was kept safe again when Aaryn became the HoH and voted to evict Judd along with the rest of the house. On Week 7, GinaMarie voted to oust Jessie along with the rest of the house. On Week 8, she survived eviction again when Aaryn wins the HOH and Helen, and Spencer became nominated. GinaMarie initially teamed up with Helen and Elissa and agreed to evict Spencer however after realizing that the rest of the house was taking out Helen, she too voted to remove Helen. On Week 9, GinaMarie made a deal with Elissa after she became HoH that if she didn't nominate her, then she will return the favor. Elissa agreed to this agreement, and despite initially nominating Aaryn and McCrae Olson, she later decided to backdoor Amanda Zuckerman who she believed to have been running the game. GinaMarie joined the plan to backdoor Amanda however the plan failed when Amanda became the PoV holder and used it on McCrae. Elissa then renominates Andy. Shortly after this, GinaMarie entered The Exterminators alliance with Andy, Spencer, and Judd (who returned to the game this week). When GinaMarie discovered that all of the other houseguests were voting to evict Aaryn, she reluctantly voted to remove Aaryn along with the rest of the house. On Week 10, GinaMarie won her second HoH competition, 'Big Hopportunity.' GinaMarie targeted Amanda and McCrae and nominated them for eviction. When McCrae became the PoV holder, GinaMarie was forced to renominate one of the Exterminators as a result of her deal with Elissa the previous week, and Spencer volunteered to be nominated, so she put him up. When Elissa teamed up with Amanda, the vote became split when Elissa and McCrae vote to evict Spencer and Andy and Judd voted to remove Amanda. GinaMarie broke the tie and sent Amanda to the jury. Later that night, during the double eviction, GinaMarie became nominated alongside Elissa by McCrae when he became the HoH. Nevertheless, she was able to survive when her allies voted to evict Elissa. On Week 11, Spencer became the HoH and targeted McCrae, with him being the only houseguest left not in The Exterminators alliance, and he nominated GinaMarie alongside him. When McCrae became the PoV holder, Judd became chosen in his place. Following Judd's adverse reaction to being nominated, Andy and Spencer decided to get rid of Judd instead of GinaMarie and Judd is evicted. On Week 12, GinaMarie avoided becoming nominated when Andy became the HoH and nominated McCrae & Spencer. When Andy became the POV holder, GinaMarie was left to decide who to send to the jury, and she took out McCrae, staying loyal to her allies. At the Final 3, GinaMarie won the first part of the HoH competition, 'The Great ESkate' however Andy won both the second and third part. Nevertheless, Andy took GinaMarie to the Final 2 with him instead of Spencer, revealing his Final Two deal with GinaMarie. At the jury vote, GinaMarie lost to Andy by a vote of 7-2 with only Aaryn & Judd voting for her to win, resulting in her finishing in 2nd place. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History *Note: GinaMarie was nominated as the replacement nominee by the MVP in Week 4. HOH History Post Big Brother * GinaMarie served as a bridesmaid at Aaryn Gries' wedding in 2015.http://www.tmz.com/2015/05/10/aaryn-gries-married-wedding-big-brother-photos-racist/ Trivia * There was a petition created for Aaryn Gries and GinaMarie to become expelled from the house due to racial and homophobic slurs directed towards Helen Kim, Candice Stewart, Howard Overby, and Andy Herren. ** GinaMarie was fired from East Coast USA Pageant for her comments towards those HouseGuests, especially since Candice Stewart used to participate in pageants, and the East Coast USA Pageant agreed that she would be a terrible role model for the children there. * GinaMarie's friend Ariella has stated that she would not tweet on GinaMarie's twitter account following GinaMarie's racist slurs. * GinaMarie was the last female standing in Big Brother 15. * GinaMarie cast the only tie-breaker vote in Big Brother 15. * GinaMarie was the first female to win a part of the final Head of Household competition against two male HouseGuests. She would later be followed by Nicole Franzel in ''Big Brother 18''. * Currently, GinaMarie is the last HouseGuest to receive a key from the HoH in the American edition of Big Brother. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups